Episode 134
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_135 Next Episode -->] Date: January 14th, 2011 Length: '2:34:32 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler Nagata '''Special Guest(s): Intro: 'Going the Distance '''Closing Words: '''Chris: "Talkradar 134, let's close it out." '''Closing Song: 'farmhousemedia3000 - NES Batman Level 1 Remix ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Games we want announced in 2011 *Ghost Trick Review Notable Facts: ''' *Chris watching porn on iPad *TalkRadar is in a podcast room *Lunchbox song with Chris the airplane pilot '''Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"But I thought, yeah, my tongue's just a dick." **Mikel "Did she ever get better?" ***Mikel "No, she died." **I want a Spongebob MMO. **I was banned by her parents because I fucked in her bed. **Becoming a Jewish Vampire is never easy. **I want a WBC protest game on Wii where you wave flags all day. **I want the expansion to be Cataclysmic when they leave the ocean. **Respawn and Bungie I really wonder what game would they make if it wasn't a shooter. **Bungie trademarked Osiris, Dead Orbit, and Boring Noun. **She jammed her tongue in my urethra. She didn't know what to do. **It was the only time I had blowjob through Mickey Mouse boxers. **I'm not going to strangle a dog because I got a shitty blowjob. **I got my first blowjob. I rode my bike over to her house. ***Brett: "How old were you?" **The only thing you have in common with people in ER is about to die. **We switched platforms Sly! **That girl is getting double DP'd. It's Bella Donna. **This weeks QOTW. Does it hurt to get Dped or is it exhilierating? ***Mikel "That's the office iPad!" ***Chris "It runs gay porn perfectly." ***Chris "Brett do you want me to bookmark this?" **I'm canceling my Christianity. I'm handing in my card. **I want to see a game Cereal Killer where cereal mascots fight each other. ***Tyler "You want it balanced like a good breakfast cereal." *Brett Elston **There's always something to fap to. **Dinosaur Hero ***Mikel "Why don't you dig real dinosaur bones asshole! **Chris "All your stories kind of blend together... you were stealing Donkey Kong Country while getting a blowjob and a dog is shitting on its balls..." ***Chris "This one does involve a dog!" ****"Of course it does!" **"Balls like a beanbag?" *Mikel Reparaz **I play MMOs but I hate the social aspect. **Thanks for reading the site asshole. **I got a motherfucking unicorn. **That's what happen when you give blowjobs. ***Chris "Your hands become like glazed donuts." **The author never writes the headline. **That's a dedicated pedophile who sets up a Chuck E Cheese in the back of his van. **Do you know what looks like cotton candy? Cotton dipped in chloroform. *Tyler Nagata **I want to see Valve skip Left 4 Dead 3 and make Left 4 Dead 4. That is revolutionary out of the box thinking. You get two sequels in one game. **Kingdom Hearts is Final Fantasy dressed in lawyers. Question of the Week: Any failed attempts to get a girlfriend into games? *Chris - At first tried Counter-Strike, then bought her Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! and got completely sucked in. *Mikel - Got Nightfire for Diana, she hated it. *Brett - Monkey Ball *Tyler - Story involving Immortal Cities: Children of the Nile (probably) which doesn't count because it didn't end up depressing Link: Episode 134 <-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_135 Next Episode -->] Category:2011 Category:Episode